Electronic devices such as mobile telephones or tablet computers comprising microphones or other sensors are known. Such electronic devices may be assembled by mounting a microphone assembly, or other type of sensor, on a circuit board along with the other electronic components of the apparatus.
Using such methods of assembly the microphones could be misaligned with inlets on the cover of the electronic devices. This might lead to a suboptimal performance of the microphone or other sensors.